


Date night.

by bend_me_shape_me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, fuck u bucklemming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: The date with Eileen went great, they kissed for the first time and they are a happy couple, I don't give a fuck about canon. Thanks for reading! ❤





	Date night.

Sam sighs exasperated, looking at his reflection in the mirror and trying to fix his hair. He hasn’t been this nervous in years, but of course this night is really special. He finally gave the last step and asked Eileen out.

His older brother isn’t helping too much either.

“You still have an hour, we have time for a quick haircut.” Dean’s says with a stupid smile on his face. 

He has been doing this since Sam left the shower, just following him around pestering him. Sam rolls his eyes fighting a smile back, his brother looks so happy these days. And everything is due to a certain angel.

“Don’t you have a boyfriend to cuddle with or whatever it is you do together?” Dean turns pink at the word  _ boyfriend _ and red at the word  _ cuddle _ . He mumbles something under his breath but before he can say anything Cas appears behind him, his arms sneaking around Dean’s waist and his head peeking over Dean’s shoulder.

“Dean” He starts, he says it like a parent ready to ground his child. “ Why don’t you leave your brother alone?” God bless him.

“Thank you, Cas.”

“Oh come on, baby, this is so funny.” Cas gives him a look and shakes his head a little. “He has been in in front of the mirror for twenty minutes and the bunker is going to smell like that cologne he has put on for a week” He covers his mouth and his nose with his t-shirt.

“Don’t listen to him, Sam. You smell great.” Sam laughs a little at Cas’ words.

“Thanks Cas.”

“You are so weird Cas.” Dean says, it would have sound like an insult if it wasn’t for the fond tone in his voice and the stare he has given Cas. 

Sam finally gives up and leave his hair alone turning around to leave the bathroom, he sees Cas looking at Dean, giving his shoulder a little squeeze. They stare at each other for a while and finally Dean nods his smile turning softer. He turns to look at Sam.

“I’m sure everything will go just fine, Eileen is a great woman.” Sam smiles softly at the reassuring words, knowing his brother wouldn’t let him down.

“Thank you, Dean.” They finally let Sam out of the bathroom and they wish him good luck one last time before he leaves the bunker, Dean tells him to come back before eleven, Sam raises his middle finger at him, Cas tells them to grow up. 

Dean just looks at the closed door for a minute, hoping the best for his brother, because if someone deserves to find happiness that’s Sammy, and hell he can’t believe the luck he has had to find someone as special as Eileen. A hand squeezing his shoulder brings him back to reality. 

He can’t believe how lucky he is, either.

“He is going to be fine.” Cas says, voice soft, before placing a light kiss on Dean’s cheek. “ And if things don’t go well, we will be here for him.” Dean smiles, his eyes finally looking away from the door. His hand covers Cas’.

“ What do you want to do tonight?” Dean asks, Cas taps his chin a couple of times, thinking.

“ What about watching a film?”

“ And then we can, I don’t know” Dean chimes in and his expression turns playful, “ have some fun.” He wiggles his eyebrows a little and Cas laughs, Dean moves forwards capturing Cas’ lips with his, wanting to keep that sound in him forever.

“ I really like how that sounds.” Cas says when they break the kiss to catch their breaths.

“ You are the best, Cas. Love ya.”

“ I love you too, Dean”.

**Author's Note:**

> The date with Eileen went great, they kissed for the first time and they are a happy couple, I don't give a fuck about canon. Thanks for reading! ❤


End file.
